


Первая любовь

by blizmif



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizmif/pseuds/blizmif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Габриэль пытается найти любовь, не замечая, что она ходит с ней рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая любовь

Луна повисла над землей огромным белым шаром. Габриэль танцевала в ее сиянии, позволяя мягкому серебристо-молочному свету стекать по ее тонким рукам, отчего кожа ее казалась прозрачной, а сама она была похожа на сказочную лесную нимфу…  
– Не слишком ли это пышно – «сказочную лесную нимфу»? – спросила Габриэль, задумчиво покусывая кончик пера.  
– Отстань, я сплю, – сонно пробурчала Зена и перевернулась на другой бок, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть под щебетание неугомонной подруги.  
– Эх! Нет в тебе поэтичности! – Габриэль мечтательно посмотрела наверх.  
Темно-синее тонкое покрывало неба было расшито прекрасными золотыми звездами. Выведя завиток последней буквы, Габриэль отложила перо и свиток в сторону.  
– Сегодня такой замечательный вечер, чтобы поговорить о любви, – затянула она баюкающим, сладким голосом. – Вот ты, Зена, когда-нибудь любила по-настоящему?  
Молчание.  
Габриэль толкнула Зену в бок.  
– Что? – Зена вздрогнула с полусна, выискивая впопыхах свой меч.  
– Я спрашиваю, ты любила кого-нибудь когда-нибудь по-настоящему? Ну, знаешь, так, чтобы хотелось взлететь, так, чтобы сердцу было тесно в груди, так, чтобы слова складывались в стихи, которые ты никак не решилась бы прочитать Ему!  
– Кому ему? – не сообразила Зена.  
– Ну, тому самому, – Габриэль интимно понизила голос. – Ну, тому, кого ты увидела однажды, и сразу поняла – Он.  
– Эх, ну, почему, когда я в первый раз увидела тебя, я не подумала «Она... достанет меня до печенок своей болтовней!», - проворчала Зена, легонько пихая Габриэль в спину. – Спи уже давай!  
– Ладно, – Габриэль лукаво улыбнулась, устраиваясь рядом с Зеной и чуть ближе к огню. – Но обещай, что завтра ты мне все расскажешь.  
– Угу, – пробормотала Зена, обняла Габриэль за шею, нежно закрыв ей рот рукой. – Завтра.  
* * *

Напрасно она надеялась, что к утру Габриэль забудет об их разговоре.  
– Зена! – едва проснувшись, заявила Габриэль. – Посмотри, какое сегодня чудесное утро!  
Сонное ворчание.  
Габриэль схватила флягу с водой и брызнула в лицо спящей подруги, вызвав бурю гнева. Зена вскочила на ноги, отряхиваясь и отплевываясь, и не сразу поняла, что произошло.  
– Какого?! – Зена выразила свое негодование эмоциональными ругательными оборотами, которые Габриэль постеснялась воспроизводить в своем свитке.  
– В такие дни, – примирительно улыбнулась Габриэль, нисколько не обращая внимания на беснующуюся Зену, – так приятно сидеть с кем-то в обнимку и разглядывать облака, угадывая в их очертаниях каких-нибудь диковинных зверушек. Вот это, – Габриэль показала рукой на тучное пушистое облако, – похоже на медвежонка.  
– Мне кажется, оно похоже на огромную кучу дерьма, – огрызнулась Зена.  
С лица Габриэль сразу сдуло романтическое выражение.  
– Какая ты грубая! – возмутилась она, поморщившись.  
– Уж какая есть, – усмехнулась Зена.  
Она не могла долго злиться на Габриэль. Впрочем, и Габриэль не могла долго обижаться на Зену.  
– Ты обещала рассказать! – переменила тему Габриэль и широко распахнула глаза, приготовившись слушать.  
– Да мне нечего рассказывать! – попыталась отговориться Зена.  
– Ни за что не поверю, – Габриэль хитро прищурилась. – Не может быть, чтобы у такой красивой завоевательницы никогда не было любовных увлечений.  
– Ну, был один, – замялась Зена, выуживая из своей памяти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Габриэль от нее отстала. – Он трахался, как бог. Хотя… Может быть, даже лучше бога! У него был вот такой…  
Она выразительно стукнула ребром ладони по сгибу другой руки.  
– Зена! – вспыхнула Габриэль, немного покраснев. – Любовь – это не только животные инстинкты!  
– Да ну? – Зена вскинула брови в нарочитом удивлении. – А что еще?  
Габриэль обрадовалась возможности рассказать об истинной любви.  
– Любовь – это духовная связь, взаимопонимание, уважение друг к другу, желание заботиться и защищать. Любовь – это желание быть с человеком всегда. И в горе, и в радости. И в болезни, и здравии, пока смерть…. – с жаром говорила она, сбиваясь, активно помогая себе руками, надеясь, что сможет заразить Зену своей восторженностью, но на Королеву Воинов ее восхитительная речь не произвела ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Она лишь устало зевнула, всем своим видом показывая нестерпимую скуку.  
– Все эти свадебные песни для таких птичек, как ты, – засмеялась Зена, потрепав Габриэль по макушке. – А для таких суровых теток, как я, важно чтобы мужик был мужиком, ну, и хотелось бы, чтобы он мог сложить хотя бы три слова в предложение. Хотя и это вовсе необязательно.  
Изобразив рукой огромного паука, Зена ткнула им в живот Габриэль, шутливо загребая ее рубашку растопыренными пальцами.  
– Я не понимаю, – разочарованно нахмурилась Габриэль. – Как можно жить без любви? Это же как ехать на телеге без смазки! Она катит по дороге жизни, но радости никакой. Только скрипит и подпрыгивает на каждой кочке.  
– Если уж совсем нет смазки, то… – Зена многозначительно облизала пальцы, стремясь поделиться женской мудростью, однако ее жизненный опыт оборвался на полуслове.  
– Да я не об этом! – сконфуженно выпалила Габриэль, поняв двусмысленность своей метафоры. – Знаешь, я так хочу влюбиться! Чтобы прямо душа взлетала, и не хотелось ничего знать, кроме того, что вот есть любимый человек, которому можно без стыда рассказать все-все-все свои страхи и свои желания, и не бояться, что он все не так поймет. Он бы был у меня самым красивым, самым умным и добрым, самым понимающим и всегда готовым помочь! Я бы целовала его каждое утро и готовила бы ему завтраки!  
Габриэль воздела руки к небу и закружилась в танце, обнимая воображаемого возлюбленного, пока не столкнулась с жестокой реальностью в лице векового дуба, в который она так неэстетично впечаталась, что искры посыпались из глаз. Зена схватила ее за шиворот и оттащила от дерева, усадив у корней.  
– Пойми, детка, – Зена сняла с пояса шакрам и приложила плоской стороной лезвия к ушибленному лбу Габриэль, – мы живем с тобой в мире безжалостных воинов, а не розовых пони. Здесь могут убить в любой момент, поэтому мы должны сохранять холодными свои сердца. Любовь, привязанность и всякое такое делают тебя уязвимой, враги всегда найдут способ, как использовать твою любовь против тебя. Ты можешь стать легкой мишенью, если не оставишь свои легкомысленные фантазии.  
Она утешительно погладила Габриэль по лицу. В первый момент Габриэль готова была заплакать и обидеться, даже поджала губы немного, но, посмотрев внимательно на Зену, вдруг поняла, в чем дело.  
– Я знаю, Зена, – сочувственно заговорила она, накрывая ладонями руки Зены. – Ты просто боишься любить, думаешь, что кто-то воспользуется твоим чувством, чтобы навредить тебе, чтобы предать, но, поверь мне, так бывает не всегда. Ты просто открой свою душу. И тогда увидишь, что в мире гораздо больше хороших людей, чем плохих. И любви в мире больше, чем войны. Если кто-то разбил твое сердце однажды, это не значит, что ты должна отвернуться и забыть о любви.  
Всеми силами Зена старалась сохранить строгое выражение лица. Но детская искренность Габриэль так умилила ее, что она не выдержала и рассмеялась.  
– Ты такая милая, – она дружески похлопала Габриэль по плечу. – Слушай, ну, у тебя же был парень. Как его…  
Зена забывчиво почесала затылок.  
– Пердикус? – подсказала Габриэль.  
– Неважно, пусть хоть горшок, – отмахнулась Зена. – Он вроде неплохой человек и соответствует твоим представлениям о любви, почему бы тебе не быть с ним?  
– Да, – вздохнула Габриэль. – Он замечательный. Милый, смешной. Веселит меня, говорит о семье, мечтает о детях. Говорит то, что я хотела бы услышать, заботится обо мне. Готов исполнить все-все-все мои желания, он мне очень нравится, мне хорошо с ним, но нет любви. Понимаешь? Я смотрю на него, и мне становится так скучно. Он слишком хороший, слишком добрый, нет в нем какой-то… остроты. Он такой ... пресный. Я не знаю… Ну… Не люблю я его. Душа не летит к нему, и сердце молчит. И мне совсем не хочется его обижать и обманывать.  
– На тебя не угодишь, принцесса, – Зена пожала плечами, рывком поднимая Габриэль с земли.  
– Знаешь! – Габриэль пришла в странное воодушевление. – А я бы хотела встретить настоящего воина. Такого сильного, храброго, немного дикого, с убийственным взглядом, чтобы он снаружи казался таким черствым и неприступным, может, даже жестоким, но я бы знала, что под этой броней… (Габриэль незаметно для самой себя стала водить круги над грудью Зены, едва не касаясь металлических завитков ее брони, что вызвало в душе Королевы Воинов некоторое смятение). Под этой броней скрывается душа трепетного котенка, которому так не хватало моей любви и заботы. И представляешь, – руки Габриэль поползли вверх, обхватывая шею Зены, – эта тайна была бы доверена только мне. И никто бы больше и не знал, даже не догадывался, каким ласковым может становиться этот суровый воин наедине со мной.  
Даже привстав на цыпочках, Габриэль еле доставала до головы Зены и снизу вверх заглядывала в ее глаза.  
– Я бы хотела встретить такого, как ты, – доверительно прошептала Габриэль, касаясь теплым дыханием щеки воительницы. Она притянулась к лицу Зены так близко, как будто собиралась ее поцеловать. Но едва их губы соприкоснулись, Габриэль плавно отстранилась.  
– Жаль, что ты не мужчина, – с горечью заметила Габриэль и, как ни в чем не бывало, набросила на плечо походную сумку.  
– Действительно! – с невольной досадой выдохнула Зена, торопливо смазывая с губ сорвавшийся поцелуй.  
– Ах, если бы только я могла его полюбить и не думать тогда ни о чем! – скорее самой себе, чем кому-либо еще, проговорила Габриэль. – Все было бы гораздо проще.  
И тут ей в голову пришла блестящая идея. Она даже замерла на месте, удивляясь, как не додумалась до этого раньше.  
– А пойдем к Афродите! – взволнованно воскликнула Габриэль, хватая Зену за руку. – Она наверняка нам поможет!  
Зена чуть не подавилась от такого поворота.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, – пыталась отговорить она Габриэль. И добавила в сторону: – Афродита вряд ли будет рада меня видеть после того раза.  
– Что? – не расслышав последнюю фразу Зены, переспросила Габриэль.  
– Нет-нет, ничего, – Зена натянуто улыбнулась.  
***

Солнце стояло в зените, но в храме любви царил сиреневый сумрак, создающий особенную атмосферу чувственности и легкого томления. Дыша духами и туманами, прекрасная Афродита, полуодетая в прозрачную тунику, возлежала на розовых подушках, наматывая на длинные пальцы струящиеся золотистые волосы, и о чем-то легкомысленно вздыхала, упоенная запахом ладана и любви. От сладких грез ее отвлекли две странницы, пришедшие к богине за утешением.  
– Если ты не прекратишь сочинять на ходу, ты когда-нибудь переломаешь себе ноги! - Зена сгоряча выхватила из рук Габриэль свиток.  
Увидев на пороге Завоевателя, Афродита заметно напряглась и предупредительно скрестила руки на груди.  
– Что тебе опять от меня надо, Королева Воинов? – с некоторой угрозой спросила она.  
– Это не она, это я, – Габриэль вынырнула из-за плеча Зены. – Я хочу влюбиться. И мне нужен твой эликсир.  
– Плохое начало для плохой истории любви, - Афродита зло сверкнула глазами в сторону Зены.  
– Да хватит тебе, Афродита! Прости меня! – Зена попыталась остановить надвигающуюся ссору. – Столько времени уже прошло. И потом – я изменилась.  
– Ой ли? – подозрительно прищурилась Афродита. – Это какая-то уловка? Хочешь усыпить бдительность, а потом опять надругаться надо мной и моим прекрасным храмом? Знаешь, сколько сил и времени мне понадобилось, чтобы убраться после твоего погрома? И сколько потом я лечила свои синяки!  
– Эмм… Две минуты? – усмехнувшись, предположила Зена. – И вообще, ты могла исчезнуть в любой момент. Ты же богиня.  
– Ну да, – нехотя согласилась Афродита. – Все равно! Это было невежливо с твоей стороны вот так врываться ко мне и…  
С красивых розовых губ Афродиты готово было сорваться грязное слово, но Зена зажала ей рот ладонью.  
– Афродита, ну, я же извинилась уже, – Зена крепко держала Афродиту в захвате.  
– Ладно! – недоверчиво хмыкнула Афродита, убирая от лица руку Зены.  
Покачивая бедрами, Афродита подплыла к Габриэль и погладила по голове, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо. Улыбнувшись, богиня наклонилась к девушке и мимолетным поцелуем коснулась губами ее губ.  
– Так, что бы от тебя ни было нужно этому ненасытному животному, - прошептала Афродита, проскальзывая нежной, как лепесток розы, щекой по щеке Габриэль, – я спасу тебя от нее.  
– Нет-нет, Афродита, – Габриэль неловко отпихнула Афродиту от себя. – Зена тут ни при чем. Просто есть один парень, который любит меня. Он мне нравится. Очень... Но не хватает чего-то. Я бы хотела любить его. Ну, так, по-настоящему, чтобы сердце замирало… – она затараторила так, что Афродита сдвинула брови, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что Габриэль хочет сказать.  
Афродита несколько раз открывала рот, чтобы ответить, но Габриэль говорила и говорила, так что трудно было даже слово вставить в этот горячечный поток сознания.  
– Странно, что ты до сих пор ее не убила, – обратилась Афродита к Зене. – Обычно такая бестолковая болтовня приводит тебя в бешенство. И как ты только терпишь эту наивную дурочку?  
– Она не… – возразила Зена с какой-то особенной интонацией в голосе и тут же осеклась, поймав изумленный взгляд Афродиты.  
– Да ладно? – Афродита подавилась смешком. – Не может быть.  
Габриэль на мгновение замолчала, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
– Вынуждена тебя разочаровать, – быстро перебила ее Афродита. – Любви не существует. По крайней мере, такой, о которой ты говоришь. Вы, люди, все ждете какого-то волшебства. Но, поверь мне, когда ты встретишь свою настоящую любовь, не зазвенят колокольчики и с неба не посыплются розовые сердца, скорее всего, ты ее даже не заметишь.  
– Хочешь сказать, что я его уже люблю, но просто не замечаю этого? – неуверенно спросила Габриэль.  
– Это вряд ли, скорее всего, ты его вообще не любишь, – пожала плечами Афродита. – И если вздумаешь искусственно полюбить, то только вызовешь болезненные противоречия в своем и его сердце. Я думаю…  
Афродита критически осмотрела Габриэль с ног до головы.  
– Я думаю, тебе стоит сменить гардероб, а то, глядя на это мешковатое тряпье, можно подумать, что ты решила до старости жить в одиночестве.  
– Одежда не главное, – запротестовала Габриэль, одергивая длинную в пол юбку.  
– Ну, так-то, конечно, главное – душа, – Афродита засмеялась и хотела уже распахнуть рубашку на груди Габриэль.  
– Афродита, хватит! – не выдержала Зена, потеряв всякое терпение.  
– Что? – Афродита обернулась, язвительно оскалив зубы. – Я посягнула на твою собственность? Да забирай, пожалуйста!  
Афродита схватила Габриэль и толкнула ее в руки Зены. Поймав Габриэль, Зена с каким-то несвойственным Королеве Воинов выражением лица поправила ее одежду.  
– Во имя меня, Зена! – окончательно убедилась в своей догадке Афродита. – Да что с тобой происходит? Ты что, правда влюбилась? Расскажу кому-нибудь – никто не поверит.  
– А я знала! – торжествующе воскликнула Габриэль и победно ткнула Зену в грудь. – Я знала, что у тебя есть кто-то, но ты скрываешь! И кто же это? Кто он, расскажи! Это Геракл, да? А что, он крутой парень. Полубог. Вы с ним отличная пара. Величайший герой Греции и Королева Воинов! Ты обязана меня с ним познакомить. Я буду путешествовать с вами, записывать ваши хроники для потомков, и они узнают, что подвиги совершаются не только на Олимпе, но и в человеческих сердцах. Мы будем бродить по свету, будем помогать людям, а когда я встречу своего возлюбленного, мы будем дружить семьями. Может быть, даже будем воспитывать детей.  
Зена безнадежно закрыла ладонью глаза. Афродита села на диван, с оживленным любопытством наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ее глазами сценой.  
– Ой, нет. О детях рано еще, – оговорилась Габриэль, заметив недоумение Зены. – Но ты не волнуйся, я не буду вам мешать.  
– Ага! – ухмыльнулась Афродита  
– Правда, – Габриэль порывисто обхватила предплечья Зены. – Я буду уходить, чтобы оставить вас наедине.  
– Тебе не придется, – улыбнулась Зена, мягко освобождая руки.  
– Почему? – с подкупающей трогательностью спросила Габриэль. – Зена, не сопротивляйся своему чувству. Любовь делает человека лучше!  
Зена не ответила, она только обхватила Габриэль за талию, подтянула к себе и горячо поцеловала в губы. Габриэль сначала напряглась от неожиданности, но потом как-то обмякла в руках Зены, расслабилась, приоткрывая рот для ее решительных поцелуев.  
– Я никогда не думала о таком развитии сюжета, – сбивчиво пробормотала Габриэль чуть позже, удивленно трогая ставшие вдруг такими горячими губы. – Но это может быть интересным.  
Габриэль обняла Зену, прижав голову к ее груди, и очень быстро поняла, что задыхается и что ей просто жизненно необходимо, чтобы Королева Воинов поцеловала ее снова. И не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, чего она хочет, судорожно цепляясь за кожаное платье Зены. Габриэль нетерпеливо боднула Зену в подбородок, требовательно хватая ртом воздух. Она чуть не падала, не в силах удержаться на ногах от накатившего на нее жаркого волнения, и Зене пришлось подхватить ее на руки и отнести на диван, где все еще сидела Афродита, покусывая губы в предвкушении занятного зрелища. Но воительница грозно зыркнула на нее, и богиня любви поспешно исчезла по щелчку пальцев.  
Смущенная, разгоряченная, немного потерявшаяся в собственных ощущениях, Габриэль всем телом прижалась к Зене, подставляя лицо и шею поцелуям, и торопливо, несдержанно, хотя и не слишком умело, целуя Зену в ответ.  
– Со мной еще никогда такого не было, - искренне призналась Габриэль, запуская руку в жесткие волосы Зены. – А у тебя когда-нибудь было с женщиной?  
Зена промычала что-то неопределенное, пряча лицо на груди Габриэль.  
– Ничего, – подбодрила ее Габриэль, поняв все по-своему, – ты у меня тоже будешь первой.


End file.
